Aphrodite's Divine Lust
by thesexteensloot95
Summary: Aphrodite is the Goddess of Lust and Sex, but what does that mean, really? It means she's a slut, of course! Every sexual act glorifies her and nothing is off limits- she lays with everyone and does everything. "Aphrodite's Conquest" is a collection of smutty one-shots where the Goddess ploughs her way through Olympus and all of the Camps. Pairings listed as chapters.
1. Book 1: Piper

**(A/N) Incest lesbians! Yay! Will update as the ideas strike me and just like the description says, I will cover EVERYTHING.**

 **Book 1: Piper**

Aphrodite was the Goddess of Sex. Most people thought of her as the indescribable Goddess of Beauty- and, well, they were right, of course -but they often forgot the sex part. Even the one's who remembered often forgot what that meant, and when they saw something that was against the cultural norm, they would call it sinful or depraved. Also correct, but that's what Aphrodite was all about! Every kind of sex, no matter how dirty, vulgar, filthy, and yes, even abnormal or immoral, fell into her realm of influence. Why?

Because Aphrodite was a raging slut. Being the Goddess of Sex, or as she liked to call it, the Patron Saint of Perversion, she was turned by absolutely everything, and everything was fair game for her. No, everyone was fair game for her. She had no turn offs, and every kink was her ideal party, depending on what she was in the mood for, and even if her partner or partners at the time weren't into whatever she was feeling at the time, she could make them enjoy it. Boundaries like sexuality, body shape, or even species and family held no qualms for her. In fact, with each of those following into her realm quite often, she had control over those sometimes as well. She could even shapeshift into anything she wanted if it was for that purpose. Sure, she wouldn't cross the line when it came to consent, but when it came to her natural aura, it was rare anyone ever denied her.

Right now, Aphrodite was strolling around Camp Half-Blood with a spell of invisibility placed around, in the middle of the warm summer night, looking for someone to fool around with. After the past five years, she had made a habit out of going to the mortal world for a good fuck every now and then. It was no longer about breeding demigods. Now, she used the humans, the monsters, the animals, and even the demigods for nothing more than her own sexual pleasure. It may not have started in the best of ways, but it didn't matter anymore. She wiped little twelve year old Percy's memory after she fucked him for finding her scarf, and the boy was largely unaffected by it, his father paid it no mind, so who really cared? After that event, though, she knew one demigod, one time wasn't enough to satisfy her, so she began taking these trips to the human world every time she needed a good lay. Right now, the good lay she was looking for was walking down the beach.

Her favorite daughter Piper. Aphrodite couldn't believe she had put this off for so long, having plenty of perfect opportunities to do this since the girl liked taking moonlit walks on the beach by herself on the rare occasion the curfew was lifted, but tonight was the night. She would make the bitch hers.

Even by the standard of her daughters, Piper was an above average looking spawn of Aphrodite's. She had just enough of her father's skin tone to look like she always had a tan, her hair long and always bouncy, and the choppy way she cut it unintentionally giving it a natural wavy quality, and her face sculpted to utter perfection. She was tall, her legs long and slender but with a good amount of muscle, her ass pronounced and heart shaped to her size 2 waist, and her DD cup breasts still perky, and shaped so perfectly that they wouldn't cause lower back problems or be disproportionate to her waist, but still big enough to let everyone know who were mother was. She wasn't wearing makeup, not that she needed it, but the indian style tank top she was wearing, and those blue running shorts were showing enough skin to compensate for it.

Her mother was about to jump her right then and there, but Aphrodite held back. She had a feeling a better opportunity would present itself, and her patience was rewarded when Piper took a turn into a well hidden grotto, being the perfect place for a young couple to fool around in- plenty of privacy. Aphrodite squealed to herself thinking this was too perfect. If she didn't know any better, she might have thought that Piper wanted this to happen. The goddess tiptoed a bit closer, her red bikini falling off of her magically, and peeked inside.

"Percy…" she heard Piper moan, "Annabeth…"

The Goddess could hardly contain herself. She had to clamp her finely moisturized and manicured hand over her mouth to keep from laughing too hard, but her daughter was sitting right there in the alcove, hand down her pants, furiously masturbating as she thought of her best friend and her boyfriend going to town on her. Subtly, Aphrodite thought it would be a good idea to read Piper's mind. She waved her hand and entered the girl's fantasy off to the side, unseen by the girl, and watched fretfully, twisting her legs in arousal as she saw Percy on his knees, eating Piper out with her legs wrapped around his neck, and a naked Annabeth sitting on Piper's face while her daughter pushed the child of Athena closer to her by her ass. Watching this was such a turn on. Aphrodite just couldn't help herself anymore!

She didn't bother sneaking around. Piper gasped when she felt someone push her down, and froze when she saw her divine mother, completely naked, crawling all over her and slamming her soft lips into her own. Piper tried to push her mother off but couldn't find the strength. Was this some kind of magic preventing her from moving? It wouldn't have mattered anyway since Aphrodite's fingers had already found their way to Piper's clit and were rubbing hard on the most sensitive nub it had. Piper's body had already lost herself to the pleasure, but she still had enough presence of mind to question what was happening.

Lustily, craving more, she bucked her hips into her mother's hand. The goddess had found Piper's sweet spot in a split second, and was taking full advantage of the depraved way Piper's body was begging for more, and it wasn't long before the demigod had to bite down on her mother's finger to keep herself from screaming too loudly as an orgasm wracked her physical form. Breathing hard, she tried to blink her way through the pleasure induced blindness. When she came to, she saw her mother had already stripped her of her clothes and was preparing to put her lips to Piper's pussy, her nails digging into the girl's thighs.

"Mom!" she cried, "What are you-?"

"Shhh shush shush shush," the goddess whispered, a flirty smile on her face as she jumped over her daughter, one finger on the girl's lips and the other squeezing her ample bust, "I'm horny."

As if that explained everything, she kissed her daughter one more time, roughly massaging her lips with her own and trailing her finger down Piper's abdomen, making the girl shiver. Piper was still trying to protest, lightly hitting her shoulders, but Aphrodite wasn't about to stop. Her daughter clearly wanted this, to be loved by the most beautiful goddess, to have a gorgeous woman rub her hands all over her tight young body, and the goddess was more than happy to oblige. She could feel the lust raging through Piper's core, ready to overtake her mind. Plunging two fingers into her pussy, Aphrodite pumped them wildly, Piper moaning in protest but arching her back into the treatment, and it wasn't long after her mother forced a third finger then a fourth one into her dripping hole that another climaxed destroyed the demigod's mental state. She wanted more. She would have more.

Aphrodite curled against Piper's body while she recovered from the best orgasm she would ever have in her life, refusing to sit still and instead grinding their naked bodies against each other, bumping their tits over one another, flicking her nipples against her daughter's, sliding against her belly and linking one leg around the younger girl's, but making sure to keep their pussies apart. She was teasing her. Piper began whining in protest, still too weak to move, so Aphrodite gave her just a small taste. Breaking the demigod's lips with her tongue, tangling it with Piper's, she maneuvered herself a bit lower and bounced her against the girl's missionary, taking care not to overdo it this time, letting Piper enjoy the feel of her lesbian lover, losing herself in the warmth of another woman, and that was just the motivation Piper needed. She wrapped her other leg around her mother's, grabbed the woman's plump, squeezable ass and rolled her over, the goddess giggling with the motion, and began ramming her pussy against Aphrodite's uncontrollably. She was moaning and grunting like an animal, making rough and passionate love to the goddess, losing herself in the pleasure. She had never felt something so good before and couldn't think of anything else other to than bring herself to another climax using the woman's body and doing the same for the goddess herself. Aphrodite let her daughter have her fun. After being so selfish she figured Piper should be allowed to do as she pleased, and this patience was highly rewarded since Piper had her moaning so wildly that the waves next to them began to boil from their heat.

Like a mad whore, Piper's screams caught in her throat and her thrusting became sporadic the minute her third climax twisted in her stomach again. Her arms wrapped around Aphrodite's neck tightened thickly, her mouth wide open in a silent howl, and a shiver went through her entire body from the tips of her hair down to her curled toes as the euphoric tension in her core released again. Aphrodite fowned disappointedly and began rolling her hips against her daughter who was too exhausted to move until the same but weaker sensation came over herself.

They laid there in the sand for a few minutes, breathing heavily, giving a few small, tender kisses to the other as their bodies recovered from their pleasurable torment. The goddess was so not done yet, but if she wanted to finish herself off, then her daughter was going to need to rest since most demigods, even her own children would have a tough time keeping up with someone whom sex made up their very existence. She knew Piper was almost recovered, seemingly falling asleep, and began twisting her body agitatedly. Enough waiting. Aphrodite wanted that sweet silver tongue of hers and slinked out of Piper's arms, making the young girl whine at the loss of her partner's heat, but yelping when she felt the full weight of the goddess's body sitting on her face, her pussy directly over her mouth.

Piper smiled against her mother's pink and grabbed her ass, pulling her further down onto her face and giving a light smack. The goddess giggled playfully, then closed her eyes and whimpered as she felt Piper's salivating tongue enter her quickly, thrusting in and out and twisting wildly against her opening. Grabbing a fist full of her hair, she pulled Piper against her further. She was better than Aphrodite could have even imagined! Her tongue dug deep into Aphrodite's pussy, coarse and strong just as a charmspeaker's should be, but it was so long and she moved it so expertly that it was just grazing against Aphrodite's G-Spot. Her vision started going black and her head swimming, losing herself in the fondling between her legs. She wasn't quite moaning yet, but the whines and whimpers escaping her lips couldn't be helped at Piper's masterful face fucking, only added onto by the rough groping and spanking of her ass, ruffling the girl's hair in an effort to maintain herself, but that control was lost the minute Piper touched her clit. Aphrodite bent forward and gasped when Piper pulled her tongue out of her pussy and moved up to her sensitive nub.

She moved her tongue all around it, circling and twisting around the most sensitive spots as if she were teasing the goddess, then giving in and famously flicking her tongue against her center, finally giving Aphrodite the pleasure she came for. The goddess began moaning, squirming on the girl's face. She rolled her hips and twisted her body, throwing her head back and running her hand through her own hair, gripping tightly as she was caught in a whirlwind of pleasure, and trying to bite back a shriek that was forcefully pulled from her lips by her daughter. Feeling the tightening in her abdomen, sensing her end coming, Aphrodite bent over until her E-cups were pressing against the ground, humping Piper's face, forcing the girl to drop her hands as her mother did all the work until finally, Aphrodite let out one violent scream. She slammed her hips against Piper's face as hard as she could, the girl hitting her head against the sand as wave after wave of Aphrodite's juices squirted over her face and body, primarily over her tits as if guided that way. It took awhile for Aphrodite to recover from that one. She felt a tension in her back that could only come from being fucked so hard that you wouldn't walk right for a week, her legs unable to move and creamy thighs locking Piper's head in place. Smiling triumphantly at getting the Goddess of Lust, Passion and Sex to climax, Piper let her rest for a few minutes while she laid there in silent victory, only tapping the woman's hip for her to stand once she began losing air. Aphrodite giggled and straddled Piper's waist, curling into her again and kissing her sweetly. She earned the reward.

"So, is this… are we…" Piper tried but couldn't get the words out. She looked at her mother nervously, tears forming in her eyes. Aphrodite laughed at the poor child.

"Oh, don't worry, Piper," she said comfortingly, waving her hand in the air, a vibrator forming in her hands and wicked grin splitting her cheeks, "We're not even done yet. And once we're finished tonight, I can promise you that I will come back over and over so you can fuck my brains out."


	2. Book 2: Artemis and Her Huntresses

**(A/N) Wow! I knew Artemis was going to be popular, but after all the reviews and PMs asking for her, I'm surprised! Anyway, drop your pants Ladies and Gentlemen! I hope this turns you on as much as it did me~ Also, I know this is kind of long, but at least 80-90% of it is lemon, so don't let the size daunt you.**

 **Book 2: Artemis and Her Huntresses**

Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt in her preferred 14 year old body, stepped lightly through the forest after a long day. Her black summer tank top and silver vest were torn up after fighting the beast she was stalking, revealing a plain blue bra underneath, one leg of her cargo pants being ripped off all the way up to her hip just below her panties. She could use a good bath later. Her newly forming B-cups glistened with sweat in the morning light, her long chestnut hair tied back to let them breath, and at the moment, she was barely tall enough to be eye level with the much larger breasts of the woman trying to follow her. Artemis sighed, wrapping her bow over her shoulders, the string looping her breast, and turned to face her.

"I know you're there, Aphrodite," she said dryly, "You don't have to wait until I get back to camp if you want this. Come on out." The Goddess of love stepped out in a leather corset reminiscent of Xena, skinny jeans, heeled boots and gold bangles, her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders in curls. She had a dirty look on her face that made Artemis smirk.

"How'd you know I was there?" she demanded, "And how'd you know that I was the one who asked you to do this? I went through the anonymous channels and everything!"

"Craigslist isn't going to help keep your identity a secret," Artemis said, patting the side of the big burly beast beside her, its leash tied around her waist, "Who asks for a captured hellhound, anyway? Even when Hades asks me to hunt them, he has me kill them. I'm just…" she shivered, "Appalled at what I think you'll use him for." Aphrodite smirked coyly and ruffled the hound's chops, blushing and breathing erratically as he licked her scrunched up tits.

"Don't act like you've never fucked the beasts you hunt!" Aphrodite teased. The younger goddess crossed her arms offendedly.

"That is absolutely disgusting, Aph! Are you kidding?!" she shot back.

"Can you blame me for assuming?" Aphrodite giggled, "You're the goddess of the hunt, and I already know that whole maiden pledge of yours doesn't apply to monsters or other women. Come to think of it…" Artemis dashed towards the Goddess of Love, an aura of power radiating off of her, a knife to the other woman's throat.

"Bring my hunters into this…" she threatened calmly, "And you will regret it." Aphrodite put her hands up in surrender, fighting off the itch in between her legs that the danger had created.

"Don't worry, babe," she said soothingly, "We're all good here…" Artemis sighed heavily, relaxing her muscles and returning to her adolescent form, her hands placed stubbornly on her hips after she sheathed her knife back into her boot. Glancing over at Aphrodite again, she rolled her eyes. The woman was already twisting her legs in anticipation, biting her painted red nails and smiling hungrily at the hellhound's undercarriage.

"Coffee back at camp?" Artemis asked. As infuriating as the older Goddess was, she didn't want to be rude.

"That sounds lovely," Aphrodite responded, slyly wiping the drool from her chin.

The pair of deities walked side by side back to the main camp where the other hunters were waiting for them, and the whole time, Aphrodite was making a plan of action. She took a quick glance into Artemis's mind and was utterly horrified at what she saw. She was a maiden of men, and that much remained true, but the Goddess of Sex couldn't believe that she had never taken advantage of her position of head of the hunt with all of these beautiful women waiting on her hand and foot, but she hadn't even explored her own body in private. She was a virgin in the truest sense of the word, and Aphrodite was already prepared to rectify that. Like she said earlier, women didn't count.

Aphrodite waved to each member of Artemis's personal fan club as they entered the camp, enjoying the worship they received, and secretly getting off at the power she held over them, being a divine being and all, but she enjoyed the view even more. Bikinis, loose tee-shirts over booty shorts, and crop tops over jeans littered everyone. The girls held no qualms about dressing how they wanted, showing as much skin as they pleased, or putting on the most eye catching ruby lipstick and winged eyeliner since no men were around to judge them for what they were wearing. Secretly, Aphrodite was reading each and everyone of their sexual preferences. Being in a camp of thirty five gorgeous teen girls was bound to create some confusing feelings leading to experimentation, creating a great excuse for girls with nontraditional desires to explore uninhibited, and she wanted to know who did what and with whom. She counted off each one: bi, pan, complete lesbian, curious, curious, another lesbian, bi… flexible? Aphrodite wasn't surprised none of them were entirely straight.

"I'm going to wash off the hunt and change," Artemis said, stopping Aphrodite who was about to start hitting on a pair of girls with towels wrapped around their bodies, "I already have a tent ready for you. Phoebe here will take care of you." Aphrodite knew in the back of her mind that Artemis was saying that Phoebe would be a good host, but she couldn't help thinking something a bit more naughty when she saw the cute seventeen year old black girl run up to her.

"Oh, I'm sure she will…" Aphrodite said flirtatiously, licking her lips. Phoebe shifted uncomfortably, looking over to Artemis for support who just rolled her eyes and walked off, wishing her huntress luck. Did she really think nothing was going to happen? Dumb virgin.

Aphrodite followed Phoebe a bit closely, her hand on the small of the girl's back, taking a deep whiff of the girl's perfume and grazing dangerously close to her ass. Phoebe shifted uncomfortably, but didn't push her off. Aphrodite noticed and thought it was adorable, so she became a bit more predatory in her seduction and obnoxiously looked down the girl's white v-neck, her mouth watering at her DD-cups, and just before they entered the tent that had been set up for the goddess, the woman reached down and pinched the girl's bum. Phoebe yelped in surprise, but Aphrodite giggled in response. She could already smell her snatch heating up.

Aphrodite stepped behind a curtain in the tent while the huntress rubbed her arm in the center of the room awkwardly, eyeballing the king size bed that had been conjured for the deity and kicking herself for the dirty thought. She and the other girls had talked about this exact scenario before, but she didn't think it would have actually happened! And right now she was behind a changing curtain… undressing… to be naked.

"Oh, gods! What am I thinking?!" Phoebe whispered harshly to herself, "It's just a goddess. She may be the goddess of beauty- and sex, but that doesn't mean she's here to actually HAVE sex and even if she was it doesn't mean she wants to have sex with you. Keep it together girl! I know she's smells like a rainbow and has you mewling like a cat in heat, but you can't let your pussy get the better of you. OK? Just relax. She's a beautiful woman who doesn't want to have sex with you."

"You're wrong, you know," Aphrodite's voice came from the bed, "Well, not about me being beautiful, about me not wanting to fuck you. The minute I saw you I wanted to pull down your shorts and fuck your human cunt."

Phoebe's face fell slack, both at what the goddess had just said and seeing her sitting on the edge of the bed in a sexy set of red lingerie and classy suede heels. She was looking Phoebe over, her eyes moving up and down her body as she squirmed under the goddess's gaze, Aphrodite's legs spread more wide than she thought physically possible for anyone who wasn't a contortionist, her feminine hand bulging against the inside of her panties as her fingers dug inside her pussy. Aphrodite licked her lips, seeing the shock on the girl's face. She folded her hands together over her hips, pressing down on her undoubtedly wet core as she watched Aphrodite fondled herself, giving the goddess a terrible idea. She knew the girl wasn't going to do anything of her own free will. She was frozen in place like a good little slut, and would sit there and watch Aphrodite work her own body before she would allow her to move. This was really a gift. Seeing the goddess pleasure herself for another person's enjoyment was the greatest blessing she could give to a mortal, submitting herself under their heel instead of allowing them to pleasure her. Phoebe should count herself lucky.

Aphrodite leaned back onto the bed, her heels still planted firmly on the ground and let her head rest against her satin pillows. She used her free hand to push her panties down as her other hand went to work fingering her swollen clit, rolling her hips against the fur covered bed, the tent flaps open, exposing them for the whole world to see, but neither of them cared about their lack of privacy. Aphrodite closed her eyes to her ministrations and allowed herself to feel the warmth of her fingers pressing against her womanhood. She starting moaning sensually, putting on a bigger act for the girl in front of her like the sluts they both were, and digging her fingers back into her fuck hole. She arched her back against the bed, feeling the orgasm already coming, intensely turned on by the eyes on her. Looking up, she saw that Phoebe had already learned her place, and was biting her lip with a lustful smile on her face, a hungry look in her eyes, and her cut offs unbuttoned. Her hand was down her lacy black thong and her other hand up her shirt, fondling one of her tits, pinching her nipple. She couldn't take her eyes off the goddess and was just waiting for permission to strip fully and dominate her, pushing Aphrodite on her knees and having her lick her wet snatch. She wasn't aware that Aphrodite's other plan was in motion, however.

Her naturally seductive aura was blazing like an inferno. All throughout the camp, the huntresses had given into their more fleshly urges and were finding different ways to express them, some groping others in the magical showers, a few people other girls into their tents for some alone time, some making out and fondling each other by the large hearth in the center of the camp, and the best one was just outside of Aphrodite's tent. Some of them had felt where the energy was coming from and went to investigate. Arousing Aphrodite even more, when they saw the show that was going on for their fellow huntress Phoebe and watching the mortal girl finger herself in front of the goddess, they couldn't help themselves. They ended up doing the same.

It started quietly at first but then quickly grew more vulgar and debased, the girls beginning by rubbing their pussies over their jeans or sweatpants while shushing those who moaned too heavily, then stripping off bits of cloth so they could get a better grip on themselves. Some had even gone the extra mile and helped their sisters out by using their own hands and tongues on each other. Girls who had strong affections for others, crushes the mortals called them, finally got the chance to do as they pleased to the objects of their desires, groping them, wrapping their arms around them and fucking them for all they were worth. Aphrodite looked up just once and it was enough to send her over the edge into climax. Phoebe had lifted her shirt up to show her tits to the world, leaning against the support beam to the tent and closing her eyes as she lost herself in Aphrodite's submission. A white blonde huntress that was a bit older than Aphrodite's audience had fallen to her back in front of the tent, her legs spread apart facing the goddess as she fingered herself. On the left were two latinas sandwiching a much younger asian huntress who was so young her breasts may as well have been mosquito bites as they kissed her and fondled her prepubescent body, guiding her way with women. On the right was another black huntress grabbing the tent for support as a white girl was on her knees eating her cunt, the former's leg propped up on the other girl's shoulder and hand grabbing a fistful of red hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" a divine voice boomed through the mountains, shaking the very Earth itself. All of the huntresses jumped to attention, jumping away from each other, stumbling out of their tents with their partners and covered in backwards blouses, hastily thrown on, and trying to find their discarded panties, unsure whose was whose. The damage had been done, though. Artemis was storming through camp, fists at her sides, terrifying her huntresses at their very cores as they tried to avoid her eyes.

She arrived at Aphrodite's tent in… a "huff" doesn't exactly put it properly. The huntresses outside of Aphrodite's tent stood stock still, bowing apologetically, their clothes hanging loosely over their bodies but covering all the good bits, but Aphrodite could feel that most of them were loving the humiliation and most of the others were secretly hoping that things would get even more vile, their fan worship over their goddess devolving into blind lust. Aphrodite giggled to herself at how cute they were hoping to see their leader get fucked by their sex idol, but merely smiled at the other goddess.

"Is there something wrong, Artemis?" Aphrodite teased, playing innocent.

"You know damn well what's wrong!" the younger goddess challenged, her hands on her hips. The Goddess of Passion sighed, running her hands through her hair and decided to sit up but still with a playful grin on her face, her hands resting on the bed on either side of her, pushing her tits out and making them look good. She had to avoid giggling at the child. She was trying to act tough, but not only did a teenager's body make that look outright adorable, she was panting erratically, her face flushed. Looks like Aphrodite's plan worked. She stood up with a powerful grin and walked over to the girl, running her hand through her hair, down the small of her back, and exhaling lightly against her skin. Strangely, Artemis found it difficult to protest. She whimpered quietly when Aphrodite started nibbling on a sensitive spot on her neck and bit her lip tightly to avoid it happening again, but it only got worse from there. She tried to fight; she really did, but she had already lost. She gripped Aphrodite's toned arms, her skin soft like velvet, and her legs trembled at the beauty's tongue tracing up the side of her neck and then whispering into her ear.

She could have just raped the girl. By the gods, she knew she wanted to, but just because rape falls under her line of work, it doesn't mean she didn't want her partners to consent to her and enjoy their time together. It didn't mean Aphrodite wouldn't rape someone, but she had to be in the mood for it.

"Just let go," came the command. Artemis lost it at that point, but if she was really going to give into the seductress's temptations and hand over her virginity, she was going to do it her way. She took Aphrodite by the hand and led her to the center of camp. She called everyone over and each of the huntress's gathered around, some in fear and some in excitement. Even Aphrodite was unsure what she was about to do and that sense of foreboding, the thought of potentially being punished in front of the entire Hunt was so arousing that she just wanted to jump the girl right there. Instead, she waited. Deflowering a girl was a sacred act, and as such, the Goddess of Love was going to do as Artemis pleased. It was her big day. Aphrodite was just her chosen companion for the ride.

As soon as every huntress arrived, Artemis gave a quick speech- something about her loving them and being involved, Aphrodite wasn't really listening -before she turned to her long dear friend with an innocent look in her eyes. It said "be gentle" but her body betrayed that sentiment, crashing into the sexually sinful goddess and bringing her to the ground. She pressed her hands against the ground on either side of the Aphrodite's head, kissing her passionately, biting her lip and tugging on it but a bit too painfully due to her inexperience, and began moving south, letting her lips fall all over her lover's body. She kissed the woman's neck, licking it just as she had done to her previously, down her clavicle and onto her breasts where she bit roughly, eliciting a moan from the woman, and bit off the goddess's bra like an animal. She stared in awe of the woman's perfect breasts before dipping low, sucking on one nipple, biting it gently, kneading her other tit with her calloused hand. Aphrodite was loving this, both in mind and body. Sure, she was grabbing her a bit too hard and the way she touched her was clumsy, but conquering the most famed maiden goddess, having her tongue circulate around her toned belly, and the surprisingly natural skill she had with that appendage was driving Aphrodite insane. She needed that tongue inside her.

She found it odd that all of the huntresses were watching them. She had never taken Artemis for an exhibitionist, she seemed more than comfortable having all thirty pairs of eyes on them, so Aphrodite ignored them. When they began masturbating as they watched the two deities go at it, doing to each other what they were doing earlier but more boldly and confidently, Aphrodite raised her eyebrow, but arched her hips into Artemis's chest at the sight, watching the girl's tackle each other, creating trains of pussy eating and tribbing, grope fests, and even bringing out a few toys. Artemis had started a full on orgy, all centered around their own fuck fest.

An orgasm was starting to build up in Aphrodite's body, making her flail around almost uncontrollably and she began trying to push Artemis down further to her pussy, but the Goddess of the Hunt held her back, choosing instead to giggle at her torment and continue to tease her. She craved the younger goddess's tongue aggressively now and she was struggling to keep her resolve to let Artemis play with her body. She lost control and ended up humping Artemis's chest until a weak climax coursed up her spine, filling her with a bit of shame at breaking her promise. Artemis just continued to giggle and kissed Aphrodite again, gliding along her next to naked form.

"Are you ready now?" she asked, nuzzling Aphrodite's cheek. Aphrodite nodded vigorously.

"Oh yeah!" she whined, "Just give it to me. Give it to me hard and fuck my brains out!" Was she begging? Artemis actually got her to beg! Artemis giggled at the state she put Aphrodite in, but she didn't say anything. Instead, she gave into her lover's demands and ripped her panties off, and the love goddess took charge wrapped her thighs around her neck, pulling her into her pussy. Screw letting her have her fun. Aphrodite needed to explode, and she needed to do it now!

Artemis eating out was like a fifteen minute orgasm for Aphrodite, the whole time being the most pleasure she had ever had from another woman, her tongue rough and lapping against as if she had taken on the qualities of a cat. She arched her back into the teen's face, bucking her hips up and so overwhelmed that was all she could do. Her eyes burst open wildly, seeing spots and lights dancing before her, her arms hanging loosely on either side of her head, and her heels falling off from the way her toes curled up. Her shoulders and feet were the only things on the ground, trying to push her hips harder against Artemis, making the goddess have to sit on her knees as she plunged her tongue deeper and deeper into the woman squealing beneath her. Moving a bit further up, she lapped against Aphrodite's clit, making her scream high enough to shatter glass. It was difficult to fully break the mind of the Goddess of Love from pleasure alone, but when Artemis plunged her finger into Aphrodite's snatch and began shaking it violently, she tuned out the rest of the world, unable to think of anything except the goddess between her legs. For once in the longest time, an orgasm wracked her body so hard that she actually needed the recovery period after.

While she lay on the forest floor, a heaping mess, hearing the moans and whines of the army of girls fucking around her, she was helpless against the Goddess of the Hunt. She could only look up at her, breathing so heavily, her hands hanging limply beside her and sweat pouring off her body while Artemis finally decided to grace her with what she had come here for. Standing up, waltzing around her, the Goddess dropped one article of clothing then the next. She started with her grey tank top, throwing it next to Aphrodite's waist which she promptly grabbed and rubbed against her clit, eyeing the white bra the teen was wearing full of lust she couldn't yet act on. Then, Artemis knelt down behind Aphrodite's head and unhooked her bra. The love goddess got a quick glimpse of perfectly round B-cups that she would have loved to suck on, complete with dark and erect nipples, before Artemis shoved her bra into Aphrodite's mouth. She breathed in her scent, pushing it into her nose while licking the sweat off the insides of the cups. She couldn't believe how much of a mess the girl had gotten her into, but it wasn't like she didn't have something in store for her either. She just had to bide her time a bit longer.

Artemis continued walking around Aphrodite's prone form, licking her lips in anticipation, before stopping just at her feet. From there, she smirked dangerously at the more experienced goddess as she slid her jeans off of her legs, bouncing her hips to do so, and then bending over to push off her blue panties, giving her lover a glorious shot of her ass. Fortunately, that was just the hesitation Aphrodite needed She finally found the strength to jump to her feet and push Artemis onto her knees, face in the ground where Aphrodite's panties laid and ran her hands on the girl's ass. Artemis gasped in surprised, but didn't fight back. She wanted this. She needed this, and dominating someone, while fun, just wasn't her cup of tea. She wanted, no, she needed to be dominated in front of all her hunters. Not only dominated, but humiliated, and Aphrodite knew this.

She spanked Artemis once and made her gasp again, this time with a moan behind it. She spanked her again, harder this time, and the sound that came out of Artemis's mouth that time was nothing but a moan, making her bite into the woman's panties to try to hold it back. The third spanking created a resounding smack hard enough to leave a handprint on the girl's ass, but she was somehow able to hold back the pained moan through her grip on the underwear, but the fourth one was too much and she couldn't prevent the scream that followed. Breathing hard, Aphrodite leaned down and kissed the red marks she had made, trying to make Artemis feel a bit better. Knowing she wouldn't question it, Aphrodite got onto her knees behind Artemis and spread her ass cheeks wide, licking up the juices that had spilled all over Artemis's thighs. Artemis breathed more heavily in excitement, still recovering from the pain from earlier. When Aphrodite was done cleaning her up, the younger goddess was squirming on her knees, bouncing her ass up and down to try to bring attention to it.

"Please," she whined, "I… I need it!" Aphrodite grinned wickedly. This is what Aphrodite was looking for when she made that request. Everything up to this point was planned, the hellhound having been transported to Aphrodite's temple already so she wouldn't have to deal with this energy just yet, and now she finally had the virgin goddess's maidenhood.

Reaching over her, Aphrodite pushed Artemis's head to the ground so she would stay there, gripping a fist full of her hair and pulling on it tightly before lightly rubbing against her opening with her other hand. Artemis squeaked and pushed back against Aphrodite needingly, only to receive another spanking.

"Be a good girl, Artemis," she admonished. The girl nodded against the ground, Aphrodite's panties still in her mouth, and waited patiently for what was to come, purring at the love goddess's nails trailing down her back, feeling her juices drip down her legs some more. Suddenly, Aphrodite bit her ass and forcibly plunged her finger down her snatch, jacking it twice as hard as Artemis was doing to her. Artemis arched her back as best she could and screamed. She howled into the night the pleasure that she had never known before, the pleasure she had denied, the Heaven that she was afraid of, and vowed never to go back to celibacy. The Goddess of Sex had finally broken her will as her fingers pulled orgasm after orgasm from her core. With her head buried into the ground, she couldn't see it but she could feel Aphrodite's fingers move from her pussy to her clit. Her fingertips rubbed her nub furiously, finding the most sensitive spot almost immediately, while her palm and the rest of her fingers teased her opening, bringing up the tightest twisting in her abdomen yet, until finally, the scream Artemis let out broke the trees surrounding the camp and froze over the nearby river, this final orgasm beyond anything she thought possible.

Aphrodite needed her fix now. There was one more thing she needed to do before this ended, and that was to finish herself off so she could send the right message. Doggy style, she humped against Artemis's ass with her pussy, feeling the smack against her lips and whimpering with every strike. She held the younger goddess by the hips and pulled them into her own. Artemis wasn't about to argue or get out of the position Aphrodite demanded she stay in, even without her pushing her down, but instead she allowed herself to be used, her followers watching her with their hands in their pussies, laughing at her, dropping wads of cash on her and making it rain. How long had they wanted to see her that way? Why had she denied them so long?

She didn't care. All that mattered to her was Aphrodite bending over her back and grabbing her tits as she climaxed again, screaming into her hair. Aphrodite only needed a quick breather before she was ready to go again. She felt that the huntresses had enough of a show and were starting to grab at her and their matron, giggling at their forwardness, and feeling her pussy start dripping again as she watched these girls fondle, grope, and kiss the woman who led them. The best part was that she was letting them do as they pleased. Before she would allow things to go any further, Aphrodite crawled in between them and straddled Artemis's waist, cuddling up tightly against her, their chests pressed against one another and running her fingers lightly through the girl's hair.

"You're my bitch for tonight, understand?" Aphrodite asked dominantly to which she received a dreamy nod, "Now, it looks like your little followers here need some of us, too. How about we grant them that?"

Artemis nodded before blindly grabbing at women. She turned to one side and kissed a girl while reaching in the other direction and let another one guide her hand into her pussy, all the while two more each took a breast and a third dove between her legs to eat her pussy. Aphrodite on the other hand, having completed what she set out to do, stood up and went to find someone. She stepped through the crowd, letting each girl cop a feel as she passed and growing hotter down below with each squeeze or slap. With all of these girls going at it, an entire army of thirty feminine bodies crawling all over each other, folding themselves together and grinding against one another, it took her a few minutes, and she had to take a turn to masturbate while watching the orgy commence. However, she did find who she was looking for. She was a cute black girl, a thin waist and sharp features under abnormally busty proportions, and at the moment, she was letting a pair of asian twins have their way with her tits. Aphrodite licked her lips and fondled herself for a second as she watched the two twelve year olds discover the female body, but then she shooed them away for her own purposes. The oldest of the three glanced up at her in worry, excited for what might come.

"Hello, Phoebe," Aphrodite purred, "We have unfinished business…"

The Hunters of Artemis fucked all night and well into the morning. It was the first time all of them had engaged in the most pleasant of activities at once, and now not a single member of their troop was inexperienced with women. Not a single body was still clothed or was left untouched. Everyone had fucked everyone, and not a single girl had been left unsatisfied by the next day. When things started to die down, they knew that this event would change the dynamic of their group forever, making everyone more open with their sexualities and their desires, making casual groping and public sex become a regular occurrence. It wouldn't be the last time this orgy would happen, either, nor would it be the last time Aphrodite would visit. With a horde of beautiful sluts at her disposal now, including one formerly virgin goddess, Aphrodite knew that if she ever wanted lesbian sex of any kind, all she had to do was stop by the camp and she would be able to have her fun.

The sun was starting to set by the time Aphrodite woke up. The entire hunt was clumped together in one huge cuddle pile, dozens upon dozens of female bodies lying on top of one another in the center of their camp, the smell of sex and female arousal still lingering in the air. She could see a few couples already going at it again. Some were linked together and kissing lovingly, others were primevally eating each other out, some were even having their fun was some of the girls still sleeping, and Aphrodite smiled when she saw Artemis already awake and fingering her snatch as she watched a small group going at it in the fading evening light. She had done her job. With a triumphant wave of her hand, Aphrodite opened a portal to Olympus and transported herself to her temple, an overwhelming sense of pride filling her very soul.


	3. Book 3: Drew

**(A/N) This is because… well, fuck this bitch. I hate her, but she's hot and she needs to get fucked. Also, trigger warning for rape and kidnapping.**

 **Book 3: Drew**

Aphrodite was moaning way too loudly for this to be healthy. She was grateful the walls of her temple were soundproof, but she knew that if she didn't treat her throat immediately after she was done with her latest lover, it would hurt later, the screaming tearing her up. How could she suck the beast's cock later with a sore throat?

At the moment, she was warming herself up with her latest fuck toy. He had her screaming at the top of her lungs, unintelligible muttering about him being the best investment she ever made, and that he made her wonder why she ever stopped fucking his kind. It only took two weeks to fully train that hellhound Artemis captured to be a breeder. Already, he had her on her knees, mounting her and fucking her senseless every night, making her his bitch and giving her trouble walking the next day. She was on all fours, naked, presenting for him. He had already taken the bait, his red cock hanging erect underneath him, and jumped on her back, giving her time to guide it towards her dripping pussy before feeling that thick girth overtake her. She tried to keep herself upright as he rocketed into her pussy at the speed of light. Only a dog could have a cock that big and use it that well, fucking her that fast, and she couldn't stop herself from reaching up and gripping his fur tightly while he fucked her, turning her into his desperate bitch. Aphrodite's eyes were rolling in the back of her head. How dirty this was! To lower herself to be dominated by an animal! It was so humiliating and so arousing at the same time!

Pounding into her hard, and with only one hand to keep herself up, the other one tightly gripping the beast, Aphrodite was eventually pressed to the floor, hardly able to push her ass against him as her face buried itself into the marble tiles. She bit into her arm, trying insatiably to get more inside of her, not wanting this fuck to end. She could feel his cum filling her up, his knot breaking into her, and Aphrodite was so close to climaxing that she just couldn't stop herself from grinding against him.

She shot back up, arching her back when she felt her holes begin to stretch wide. It was the most painful moment of fucking a dog, but also the most pleasurable for the exact same reason, sending a shiver down her legs, making them quiver so hard that she was brought to the floor again. That warm, gooey feeling of his cum inside her, filling her up so much that her stomach had distended slightly, pushed her over the edge and she howled with the orgasm that shot through her. Burying her head to the floor, breathing hard and slow, she tried to keep her sore pussy raised as high as possible so she wouldn't hurt her animal lover before he was able to pull out, ready and willing to hold this position for the 45 minutes it would take to do so naturally. For now, she would just enjoy the continuous orgasms he was shooting into her.

"I don't know, I prefer to be raped than to rape," came a woman's voice in the back of Aphrodite's mind. Her head perked up when she heard this, but the shock was quickly replaced with a scowl when she realized who the voice belonged to. It was her least favorite daughter, Drew Tanaka. No doubt, she was trying to disturb one of her other children, most likely Piper, with such a vulgar conversation. Still in her submissive position, Aphrodite waved her hand in front of her face and created a window into the Aphrodite Cabin at Camp Half-Blood where she could spy on them and see what was going on.

Naturally, she saw Drew sitting on her bed, acting all high and mighty with that Queen Bee smirk on her face. She was wearing a lot of pink bracelets and necklace to match her converse and eyeliner, and Aphrodite hated to admit that it actually went well with her tied up camp tee shirt and skinny jeans, licking her lips at the toned muscles of her stomach. She was currently speaking with one of the other older sisters, a petite latina named Francesca, on her bed. They were glaring out over the other campers in the room were pointedly avoiding their gaze, paying an especially dark sneer in the direction of Piper were was giving one just as dark right back, but the former head counselor resumed her fantasy without any shame.

"It's just that I'm a prize, alright?" Drew said, directing her speech towards Frankie but still looking over at her more favored younger sister, "I don't do the work when I want someone. If they want me, and if they can seduce me well enough, then they're going to have to put up with a pillow princess who expects to be given the royal treatment, and frankly, I don't care if they get off. If they do before me, then sure, I'll fuck them until they're half dead, but I don't sleep with anyone who won't go down on me. Back to the rape thing, if they can somehow beat me in a fight and take me down, then somehow rip my clothes off before I kill them, then frankly, they've earned the right to have their way with my body and to treat me like a trophy. As for raping someone else, if you don't want to have sex with me, then I'll just find someone who will. Isn't that right, Piper?"

Aphrodite's blood was boiling at that last comment, knowing full well she was referencing something that happened the other week. After her mother's treatment of her on the beach, even though she had fully wiped her memory, Piper was going on a sex rampage, fucking Jason any chance she got, everywhere she could, in anyway she could think of, and after he was starting to feel physical pain from cumming so many times, she tried to find some other way to get off. This desire took her to Zeus's fist in the forest where she masturbated on the top of the pile for half an hour before Annabeth found her, and in Piper's arousal-controlled state, she charmspoke the daughter of Athena into eating her out. Unfortunately, she got the words mixed up and there was a huge debacle for days over Annabeth constantly trying to bed her again. Not only that, but she almost left Percy in the process and tried to join Piper and Jason in bed after the poor son of Jupiter had regained his composure. Piper had fixed this mistake, however, but not after the damage had been done. Her reputation in the camp as a wholesome leader had taken a large enough hit that Chiron had to put her on probation for a time, putting Drew back in charge for that period, and the bitch constantly reminding Piper of her mistake. Piper hated it just as much as Aphrodite did. The demigoddess was just too polite and too broken to say anything against her or make some other kind of stand.

"Alright boy, I'm sorry," Aphrodite said, scratching her hound's neck thickly, "But I'm going to have to cut this short. Duty calls." The animal whined when his bitch's fuck hole stretched to an abnormally large size so his knot would be released prematurely, spilling doggy cum over the woman's thighs and calves, as well as the floor with the release, but not being a heartless demon, the goddess rubbed his rocket until everything had come out, filling him with a type of temporary infertility magic in an attempt to ease his pain. Once her pet had been sated, Aphrodite headed to the common's area of her temple and began pacing, thinking to herself. Naturally, she got the occasional stare, blush, snicker, tease, pinch or full fledged grope from her dryad servants, while the cum dripped off of her naked body but she wasn't concerned with her body repairing itself. She needed to make a plan. After a few hours, she grinned devilishly, finally having the "Aha!" moment she had been trying to create, then waved the servant away that she had asked to lick her cunt to help her think.

The temporary head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin, Drew Tanaka, was happy to have the shower all to herself. Since Camp Half-Blood was currently enjoying a bonfire to celebrate a minor quest hunting a dragon prowling Central Park, there was no one to bug her tonight, no one to cover herself for or hide from, and she could enjoy the warm water without risk of having it cool down. She was even able to prance around in the nude, enjoying her presence in the mirror. Damn, she was sexy. After years of pilates and a finely tuned exercise regimine, she had the best abs in the camp, model-like legs as tall as the sky, and perfectly perky C-cup breasts. Turning to see her flat stomach and thin waist, she was proud to be a size 0. She was even prouder that her ass was such a perfect shape that anyone looking at it, and everyone did, could tell she squats. Running her hands over her body, she flipped her chest long hair over one shoulder and moaned, dipping her hand to hairless clit and rubbing softly.

"I'd totally fuck me," she said to no one in particular, "I'm not even into women, but how could I pass up an offer like me?"

Skipping into the shower, she stood still for awhile, sighing heavily as the warm water graced her skin, comforting her on the cold summer knight, and feeling as if this was the greatest pleasure life could offer if someone had lost it for as long as she had. She would take her time. No one else was around, so she didn't need to worry about any distractions or annoyances, and since everyone was distracted by the bonfire, no one would interrupt her if she decided to have some fun, and oh boy was she excited to do it. Grinning evilly, she pulled her vibrator from her shower caddy and turned it on.

"Hello, Dear friend," she greeted excitedly. However, a pair of finely manicured and soft hands gripped her tits from behind and made her jump, dropping the toy and making its vibrations echo across the building.

"Hello, indeed!" Aphrodite greeted. Drew jumped away and immediately covered herself, a blush and a scowl breaking onto her face.

"Mom?! What the hell!" she shouted, but was silenced by a kiss to her lips.

"Shut up," Aphrodite demanded and kissed her daughter once again.

Drew's first instinct was to fight back and try to push her mother off of her, but that tongue working its way around her mouth was intoxicating, making her eyelashes flutter until she found her hands gripping her mother's ass. Her juices dripped down her legs. When she smacked her mother's ass and made the woman moan, Drew found herself positively dripping and knew she wanted the woman. So much for not being into women.

She was surprised when Aphrodite brought her to the ground, the movement being so quick she didn't even notice it when it happened. The goddess then crawled over the teen's body and kissed her once again, rubbing her massive, perfect tits over the girl's smaller but still incredible ones, and rubbing her knee against the girl's crotch. Drew pleaded her mother for more. She wanted the goddess to sit on her face and begged for it to happen, wanting to devour the older woman's sex, but the deity denied her. Instead, she plunged her fingers down Drew's wet hole. Drew screamed and groped at Aphrodite's tits, immediately becoming lost in their supple tenderness, the soft texture and skin. Gods, she was so turned! Aphrodite was driving her insane with pleasure! Skipping out on the bonfire was so worth it.

Out of nowhere, the goddess had straddled Drew's waist and wrapped her hands around Drew's neck. It was kind of hot. She was being so dominant, and the pain so exciting that Drew climaxed so hard just from the loss of air, and the orgasm was heaven! However, Aphrodite didn't move her hands. In fact, her grip was only growing tighter, and the angry, psychotic look in her eye sent a very clear message to the girl underneath her that this wasn't a sexual position. Aphrodite was really trying to hurt her. The problem, however, was that after such a powerful orgasm and a strained scream to follow, Drew had neither the air in her lungs nor the energy to fight back and passed out almost immediately.

The teen woke up much later. Her head was swimming, but quickly eased up enough for her to look around and orient herself, feeling completely sober even though she was sure she was plastered shitless only a second ago, enough so to have a hangover. She looked around, seeing that she was in a dark room with no furniture, and no other amenities. Starting to feel a bit afraid, she looked over herself for her own safety, and saw that she was stark naked and bent over a cushiony pedestal, her hands and ankles bound with steel cuffs. She fought against them but couldn't break them. She began crying, unaware of what had happened that had brought her here and slowly coming to the realization that something less than safe may have already happened to her, but her sobs quieted when she saw her mother Aphrodite appear from just out of view.

"Mom?" Drew asked, panicking, "What's going on? Why am I here? Get me out of here! Please!" Drew froze and trembled, a shock shooting down her spine as Aphrodite trailed the tips of her fingers down her cheek and under her chin.

"Oh, Drew," Aphrodite intoned disappointedly, "Don't you see? I'm punishing you."

"W-what?" the girl asked, clearly hurt and betrayed and tears forming in her eyes.

"You have been such a horrid older sister to your siblings," Aphrodite explained, stepping away real quick and stripping, "And an even worse daughter. Let's start with before the Giant War. Did you really think all I cared about was drama? I'm the Goddess of Love, you stupid cunt! I want people to find true happiness with their partners like Percy and Annabeth or Nico and Will. Betraying my one most sacred teaching should in fact be punishable by death, and it would be to most of the olympians in their own churches, but me? I usually give people the benefit of the doubt. I always understand people's attitudes towards love and how they behave through the pain that humanity's one biggest joy can give them, but with my children, I have to hold them up to a higher standard. They represent me. You? You're just a whore who deserves only to suffer. I was fine with you misrepresenting love, if I'm being honest, but where I drew the line is when you began talking about my other biggest ideal. You want to be raped? Fine. I'll rape you. After this, you're going to stop calling yourself a daughter of Aphrodite. Instead, you're going to be my fuck toy until you earn the privilege back." Drew started crying, her sobbing making her tremble against her bindings, a strap magically tying itself over her waist to keep her pinned to the stool.

"I'm sorry!" she pleaded, "Please stop this!" Aphrodite looked at her pitifully, but sarcastically.

"I wish I could," Aphrodite teased happily, rubbing her clit and fondling her tits as she stepped over to the captive, "But you didn't, so why should I?

Before the former daughter of love could protest, the goddess herself pulled Drew's head up by her hair and shoved the girl's mouth onto her cunt, lips against lips. The girl tried to protest. She really tried to fight against her, but the goddess was too strong, and the scent of her sex too overpowering for her to keep breathing through her nose. Inevitably, she opened her mouth to gasp for hair and received Aphrodite's gift, only to hear her mother groan in pleasure, tilting her head back. Drew wasn't licking, but the saliva from her open mouth and her hot breath turned the woman on. Grabbing the bitch's hair in a fist, Aphrodite only pushed her head a bit further, shoving her crotch hard against the girl's face and moving her head up and down. Drew could have bitten down on her clit, but the way Aphrodite was holding her hair made her terrified she would snap her neck. With one hand on the back of her head and the other near her spine, nails digging into her skull and cheek, she was too scared to fight back lest the goddess decide that death would be a better alternative.

Aphrodite was loving this. By all means, she prefered her partners to consent since they would enjoy it so much more than otherwise, but rape easily fell into her realm of influence being the goddess of sex and all, which meant that she was a professional serial rapist. She didn't normally ignore consent, but when someone like Drew gave her the perfect excuse to use this punishment, she always tried to jump on it. It was so hot.

Putting both hands on the girl's head, she pulled the girl in further and began moaning, the feel of Drew's mouth against her snatch being enough to drive her wild, the idea of dominating her, forcing her, terrifying her only adding to the ecstasy. Waving her free hand, a riding crop appeared in Aphrodite's fingers just long enough to reach Drew's ass over her back. Immediately, she whipped it across the skin- hard -making the girl scream in pain.

"Lick me!" Aphrodite commanded, spanking Drew a few more times until welts started appearing on her heart shaped ass, "Lick me and I'll stop!"

Drew didn't respond. She didn't want to give her mother the satisfaction, sexually or otherwise, so she simply closed her eyes and tried to grunt her way through the feel of her skin beginning to tear open. Suddenly, the goddess stopped, making Drew look up. She looked beautiful… and disappointed. Drew was positive that she would have prefered for her mother to look angry.

"If that's how you wish to behave, then I'll play along." Suddenly, Aphrodite grabbed Drew's head harshly, and Drew couldn't hold back the horrified scream any longer, the realization that her own godly parent was raping her sinking in, and as she looked onto Aphrodite's snatch, the lips shifted and morphed like clay until the lips, clit and labia turned into a cock, balls, and scrotum. Drew quickly closed her mouth. However, it seemed mouths weren't meant to block out a cock trying to enter it, and Drew easily gagged on Aphrodite's new toy. The goddess of deviance arched her head back and moaned, a squeal so high pitched it shook the walls. Her shaft was so sensitive, her g-spot placed right where Drew's tongue would hit the most, that there was no possible way that Aphrodite could hold back any longer. That, coupled with the teen's treatment of her in the club, and the horny deity lost her mind.

Grunting wildly, sounding more like an animal than a reverent goddess, Aphrodite pumped her hips back and forth as quickly as she could, Drew's salive covering every possible inch of her mother's dick. Drew tried her best to keep her mouth open, trying not to choke, but divine magic was filling the air. As much as she was against it, as hard as she tried to fight against it, Drew's lips closed themselves around the piece penetrating her throat, applying just the right pressure. Aphrodite screamed when she felt the soft skin of Drew's lips suffocate her cock's vein, and bent forward. She pulled Drew's head further towards her. Drew couldn't breath.

Everything began to fade to black as Aphrodite's cock buried its way as far down Drew's throat as it could, her hands wrapping around Drew's head tightly and pulling her so close that her nose touched Aphrodite's hips. It was the worst deep throat the girl had ever experienced. Not only that, but her mother's cock was so long that she wasn't even able to test her cum as it spilled down her throat.

The goddess held Drew into that position for awhile, only releasing her victim just before the girl passed out, her eyes closing and losing focus. Fortunately, Drew was able to breath again, but she had to cough hard first to do so. A bit of cum spilled onto her chin. Looking up at her rapist, Drew couldn't stop the tears from spilling from her eyes and the sobs escaping her throat. Drew begged her mother to stop. Aphrodite didn't care, wiping the sweat from her tits and licking it off her finger, those terrifyingly horny eyes never leaving Drew's as her panting began to die down.

"Di immortales, you are fantastic!" Aphrodite praised, kneeling down to grope the girls tits and plunge her tongue down where her dick had just been, "Your body feels so good. Your tits are some of the best I've ever felt in the 3,000 years I've walked this earth, and your mouth is just heaven…" Aphrodite finished off that last word with a brief moan. "I am going to have so much fun with you tonight."

Drew moaned lightly, not out of pleasure but of brief respite, when the rapist ran her hand over her bleeding ass and the wounds stitched themselves closed, healing instantly. Then, in a flash of light, the woman disappeared and Drew felt the familiar feeling of a man's shaft rubbing in between her ass cheeks, sending a chill up her spine. Once again, a sob broke from her, and the warm healing against her ass was replaced by her mother feeling her up. She thrusted her hips so slowly a few times, taking in the firm cushion against her g-spot and squeezing the pillows as tightly as she could, groping them and playing with them before bending over and giving the same treatment to Drew's C-cups. Drew had to bite her lip for what was coming. It wasn't enough to keep the pained scream from tearing from her when Aphrodite's cock slipped inside of her. It was so thick, it was splitting her open!

Drew grunted in pain with every thrust of Aphrodite's cock, the machine slipping back and forth inside of her, pushing her against the stool she was bent over. In any other circumstance, this position would have turned Drew on- being dominated by a more powerful figure, their cock taking what was rightfully theirs, treating her like the dirty slut she was, but this wasn't any kind of roleplay, and it most certainly wasn't sexy. This was rape. It was rape and it was being committed by the girl's own mother. She really was nothing, wasn't she? She was worthless, vile, debased, and by her own admission, her mother saw her as nothing more than a sexy toy to be used whenever Aphrodite wanted to have her fun.

Drew stopped resisting. She knew now what her place was. She was broken.

Aphrodite grinned and roared in triumph when she realized that she had won and continued to pound Drew's slave pussy harder than she had ever experienced before, the young girl hardly even reacting, her head buried loosely in her bound hands. Giving her a rough treatment, Aphrodite's lust only grew with each and every motion. The way she groped her daughter's beautiful breasts wasn't in any way gentle, because all Aphrodite wanted was to get off. All she cared about was her own pleasure. She enjoyed groping and feeling up other women, and often men, and doing so in the most vulgar, sexual way possible, and with this bitch submitting to her, it drove her absolutely insane. She needed release. She needed to cum so bad! Fuck!

Aphrodite pulled out with a violent scream just before shooting thick threads of cum onto her new slave's back. Her body jerked and twitched harshly with each release. Finally, she had broken who she considered to be her biggest enemy, the child she considered her biggest disappointment. This girl deserved nothing more, nothing less, than to serve her mother. Dumb bitch.

Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Lust and Sex, and yes, the Goddess of Rape, bent over Drew's cum-covered back, nuzzling against the girl's unmoving head. Drew didn't even blink. She just laid there while Aphrodite slowly and affectionately cuddled against her new favorite toy, coming down from her high and smiling lovingly, but not because she cared about the girl. No, she only cared about the fun they would have. Once Aphrodite had recovered and caught her breath, she patted Drew's ass softly and stood up, stretching with her arms linked over her head, groaning comfortably, then looked down at her victim.

"That was fun!" Aphrodite said playfully as she draped a robe over her divinely beautiful form without bothering to tie it up, then snapped her fingers in the air, "But even though I have to end our time together for now, I can't say your service has yet ended, my former daughter. You see, I have plenty of servants that would love to fool around with someone previously forbidden from them. I do care about them, you know? They deserve a good reward every once in awhile."

Even as Aphrodite spoke, her dryad, naiad, and other servants began filing into the dungeon, gently tearing the binds off of Drew and pulling her to the center of the room. A few dug their tongues inside of her while others grabbed at her. They ran their fingers all over her soft skin, licking their mistress's cum off the slave's back, then they pushed her back onto all fours and pulled her legs open, a pair of girls cuddling and making out on one side, another sliding her way underneath Drew so she could suck on her tits, and a last one pulling Drew's head to her snatch. This time, the disowned demigoddess didn't waste any time pleasing the one raping her. It was her place in life.

Aphrodite watched them for awhile. Each of them kept taking turns with Drew, two more coming inside to use the slave's hands on themselves, and their goddess enjoyed every minute of it. This is the kind of result in her domain she lived for. Then, she got an idea and let her hellhound of its cage in the next room, her servants cheering when they saw the bulky red doggy cock dangling between his legs. Kindly, they guided him towards Drew's abused pussy, and all let out a pleased moan when they saw Drew's mouth gape in sinful pleasure. Aphrodite bit her lip tightly.

"Damn, that's hot," she muttered before walking away. A goddess's work is never done, after all.


End file.
